House of Masks 002c
AM Josie: Marilla follows Trystan into some of the rooms in the East Wing! AM Marilla: "Do you know where you're going?" AM Trystan: "I can figure it out." AM Marilla: "Do let me know when you do, I know we're told this place is safe, but you have to wonder what oddities one might find in a place like this." AM Trystan: "Yeah... I know." He clutches at his collar again. It's a tick. AM Josie: Trystan checks out a couple of different rooms, and then finds one he seems to like. You can decide what it looks like! AM Trystan: It's pale, sage green, with white curtains and dark wood paneling on the lower half. There's a plain bed, a desk, a window, a bookcase (with books!), a fireplace, all in dark colors, and a tiny private bathroom attached, magically powered like the others. AM Trystan: "I like it." AM Josie: It doesn't *look* haunted. AM Trystan: "I can stay here." He drops a heavy book onto the desk. AM Trystan: "You found a place yet?" Russet leaps off his shoulders to the bed and begins to run around. AM Marilla: "No... I don't know how I like the idea of making myself at home in what could be a spirits room..." AM Trystan: "They said this wing was safe. And with two holy men about, you don't need to be afraid." AM Marilla: "I suppose... Don't you feel anything though? It's like a mist of mystery, there could be anything here! Maybe a secret room behind that bookcase, or a special tile in that bathroom, somebody could be under that bed. They said it was safe, yes, but that doesn't mean it's empty." AM Trystan: "I can sense secret doors with magic. I can check whichever room you choose for you." AM Marilla: "Is that so? Lets find me a room then." /me leaves the room, hoping Trystan would follow and opening the first nearest door. AM Trystan: Trystan follows, bemusedly. Russet tags along, too. AM Marilla: The room is warm and dark, lit by the ambient light of a low-light chandelier up on the cieling. The walls are made over in a haunting, pagan fashion, the walls adorned with crawling roots, and a bed made out of a nest of feathers and furs. AM Josie: Definitely unusual! AM Marilla: "Purrrrfect." AM | Edited 12:25:35 AM Trystan: "You want me to detect seret doors and magic?" AM Marilla: "Yes!" AM Trystan: ((Misread my own spells! Disrupt, not detect. /derps)) AM Marilla: (So try disrupting! If there are any around they will open!) AM Trystan: Trystan sighs, then sits crosslegged on the floor, meditating and staring into space as he focues on detecting nearby secret doors. AM Trystan: ((It's a laser that damages them, not an area spell!)) AM Trystan: ((I can't use it to find them.)) AM Marilla: (Um.... Sweep it about?) AM Trystan: ((Won't work, it only lasts six seconds!)) AM Trystan: ((But detect magic should do the trick.)) AM Josie: Well, you can still do a search for the doors. AM Josie: Oh yes, that would work! AM Trystan: ((Anyway. Door searching is being done...)) AM Trystan: ((Does anything turn up?)) AM Josie: Nope! Not that you find! AM Josie: There's some magic, mostly around the door. AM Trystan: ((Rolled a 23 to examine the door magic with spellcraft!)) AM Josie: Probably something intended to make your room easy to find later. AM Trystan: "It's just got guidance spells on the door. No spirits." He stands up, a little stiff after sitting on the floor for several minutes. Russet is on his shoulder again. AM Marilla: (Connection issues, sorry about that) AM Josie: No worries! AM Marilla: "... Alright then... You can't force these things..." AM Trystan: "What, you -want- spirits?" AM Marilla: "I'd rather meet one when I chose than while I bathe or something." AM Marilla: "You should go eat if you're hungry, I think I'm just going to go to sleep for the night." AM Trystan: "Same here." He has no appetite, but is grateful for the distraction. AM Marilla: Marilla nods. "Who is that?" Merilla points at the animal Trystan brings with him. AM Trystan: "Oh, you mean Russet? He's my familiar." Russet flicks his ears in greeting. AM Marilla: Marilla smiles at the familiar, her wild empathy would reach out to him as she extends a hand, "May I touch him?" AM Trystan: "Certainly, but I'll warn you now, he bites. Even me." And they have natural, constant empathy. Russet consents to an ear scratch, then nips her thumb, hard enough to redden but not break skin. AM Marilla: ((Remind me what he is, a weasel?)) AM Trystan: ((Yep!)) AM Marilla: Marilla scratches his ear, giggling when he nibbles her thumb. "Do you think they were right? That the mirror was just an illusion of no consequence? Or that that was what we'll become if we continue to search this place. Speaking of which, what did you see when you looked up?" AM | Edited 12:51:08 AM Trystan: "I saw... myself. As a vampire. I think it was an illusion, though. There are some things one can't become... Karid could never be a demon, and Russet would never consent to becoming undead." He scratches the weasel too, at his name, and doesn't get bit for once. AM Marilla: Marilla lays Dionysia down in the bed of furs, "You'd be surprised what people would do, or what people would become... In the Wildlands things are freer. You'd make a good vampire. You should go now, I tire." AM Trystan: He'd make a good vampire, huh... he raises an eyebrow at that. "That wasn't really what I was referring to. Rest well." He leaves her, retiring to his own room. Category:House of Masks Category:Logs